


In Too Deep

by Enamoured



Series: Teen Hollstein [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Smut, Teen Laura, domestic Laferry, domestic hollstein, teen carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamoured/pseuds/Enamoured
Summary: Carmilla gets kicked out and now how to deal with the consequences of her actions to her relationships and her life.It gets fluffy and smutty always.





	1. And so it’s starts.

~Carmilla POV~  
“Get out!” Mattie screamed. She had me corned in the kitchen, one hand flexing on the table, a vein popping out her forehead. I blinked flatly. This could not be happening. “Get out Carmilla!” She echoed. I rushed upstairs, running from her echo I suppose, in some childish manner. I started packing. Packing a few clothes and trinkets. Anything with any relevance. 

“What are you doing?” Effie asked with a new found sense of urgency. She had her earphones in and had plucked one out to listen to my response. She clearly hadn’t heard the screaming match that had been going on all evening.  
“Moving out.” I declared, flashing a sarcastic smile when lugging my backpack over my shoulder and exiting.  
“What do you mean!” She clambered after me, following me back down the stairs. In her rush, she lost her footing a few times. Loping behind me and repeating ‘Carmilla’ as I ignored her and glanced over at Mattie, who was busing herself with binning my letters from school, it was pitiful really. I reached for the door handle taking one last glance at Mattie. This time she had her arms crossed and her mouth in a straight line daring me to leave. I turned the door handle. “You can’t just leave me here!” Effie begged.

It was heartbreaking watching her try and get in my way. Her hands knocking against mine. Her arms struggling to pull me back.  
“Move.” I commanded. She scornfully stepped aside in obedience. I left in silence and received silence in return.

I still remember the ringing of the door hinges as I slammed it behind me . 

 

~Laura POV~  
The door bell buzzed several times. It was quite annoying actually. I was mid way through revising and the door bell went off. I got up and it went off again. And then when I started walking to the door. And again. And again. 

“Carmilla, what the hell?” I buzzed back.  
“Evenin’, cutie!” She grumbled miserably.  
“What’s with all the... stuff?” I asked, opening the door fully. I looked about her to take in what exactly was going on. I came to a conclusion very quickly. That she had been kicked out. Her hair was a frizzy messy like she had ran her fingers through it one too many times, which she often did when she was stressed.. or mad. Her pj bottoms and charger were poking out of her bag, which she hadn’t zipped up properly, which wasn’t like her at all because she liked to remain her air of mystery so keeps her stuff pretty reserved, especially her Lion King pj bottoms (don’t ask).  
“I’ve moved out.” She declared without falter.  
“Okay. Let me just fix up my room if your gonna stay in there” I was expecting this news for a long time.  
“I wouldn’t want to impose, darling. Me and you both know how your dad feels about me being here at the best of times”  
“He likes you, Carm” I gritted. Okay, that was a bit of a lie but was my dad ever gonna be happy with any of my girlfriends? Ever?  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I have elsewhere. I just came here to blow off some steam before I flatter my way to getting my own room.”  
“Ah. So you’re using me?”I joked  
“What’s a girlfriend for other than to rant at during the good times and the bad?” Carmilla laughed that beautiful laugh and wrapped her arm around me.  
“I think confusing our relationship with marriage.” I laughed.  
“That too” she smiled sitting down on my sofa and sighing. She stuck one arm out and returned to her previous miserable and sour state.

 

———————————————

......  
“...and then she told me to get out and I left” she sulked. I tried my best to comfort her with my hand rubbing up and down her arm and allowing her (encouraging her) to nuzzle into me but it was like settling a whinging toddler.  
The door opened slowly and my bright faced father walked in with his car keys in hand.  
“Hello Laur... Carmilla” he grinned, although anyone could see it wasn’t sincere.  
“Hello Mr Hollis, sir.” Carm sat awkwardly.  
“Are you.. are you staying for tea?” He clearly said reluctantly.  
“No thank you, I was just off actually.” She wrenched her arm out from under me and kissed me on the cheek. “Bye cupcake. Bye sir” she nodded at my father. 

“Dad” I said sternly “can’t you be a little less blatant in your hatred for my girlfriend?” I hissed after the word girlfriend to empathise the fact she was mine, and he had to get use to it.  
“I don’t hate Carmilla” he shook  
“We’ve been dating for over a year now and you can’t help but make her feel totally uncomfortable, it’s ridiculous Dad”

~Carmilla POV~  
I knocked at the door in relief. It was getting dark and it was lightly raining so this was entirely my salvation.  
The door opened slowly. It seemed the whole day I’d been facing the front and backs of doors.  
“Carmilla?”


	2. Perry’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has a place to stay. Of course. And then catches up on her social network.

~Carmilla POV~  
“Carmilla? What are you doing here?” Perry grinned with beckoning arms. The door had been filtering the light, but to be truly welcomed in was like a gate to heaven. “Come in, come in”  
I poked my head in pessimistically to the glowing warm apartment. The radiators were sure radiating, I could feel my blood raise a couple of degrees without a step between the door and the floor. Walking in I was immediately blasted by the smell of cleaning products and dazzled by the shining floors. LaF stationed through and stopped at the sight of me.  
“Hey, bad seed” They sung and sipped juice from their glass, before continuing to travel through the room, dragging their feet behind them rhythmically.  
“Umm” I started. It was hard to put it in to words, hard to tell Perry I needed somewhere to stay.  
“Sit, sit.” She smiled, pulling me to the nearest shining chair in the mild yellow kitchen. “What’s brought you here?”

...

~Laura POV~

Laura: Carm, where are you? x 

I was fuming. I had called Carmilla 3 times without an answer. I texted her brother and little sister without a reply (maybe it’s a Karnstein trait). I was truly worried, I didn’t know where her other place was, who she was with or if she even packed the right stuff. Was she even safe?   
I contemplated going over to talk with Mattie and ask her where she would be and maybe give her a piece of my mind but by matter of fact i was terrified of her. 

~Carmilla POV~

...  
“And I know you and ginger snap have two bedrooms and... don’t need two bedroom so maybe I could use one, for a bit? Maybe until the morning or a little later”   
A hot beverage was placed in my hands. The nervous rambling I had picked up from Laura had me blushing in embarrassment.   
“Not that LaF and I won’t be delighted with you staying, obviously you can stay as long as you like, but wouldn’t you rather stay with Laura? How does she feel about this?”  
I hadn’t given much thought about how Laura was feeling about the situation. I’m sure she would have wanted me to stay.  
I shook my head at Perry and she smiled and left me to sit alone in the Kitchen.

My phone buzzed with a message from Perry.

Perry: You are sleeping in LaF’s room, they say “don’t touch their experiment on the window sill”? I’ll be in the lab when you are ready to talk :)

Underneath the message were a few other notifications:

Laura: Carm, where are you? x 

Will: Mattie is wandering where you are. 

Will: I’ve just got a message from your girlfriend. Where are you?

3 missed calls from Laura   
1 voicemail   
1 missed call from Mattie

I opened the voicemail. I was delighted to hear it was Laura’s voice and not a message from the big bad older sister herself. 

“hey Carm. I’m so sorry about my Dad. Please get back to me when you can, so I know you’re safe. I really wish I was with you right now I hate not knowing where you are. If you’re ummm ...arrangement falls through and you don’t have anywhere else you can stay here and my dad will just have to stick it. Okay urr well love you! Speak soon” 

I took priority into consideration and typed out a message to Laura first.

Carmilla: I’m staying at Perry and LaF’s. I wish you were with me too. Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. Love you xxx

God, was I going soft. 

To Will:   
Carmilla: Let her wander.  
I regret the message as I sent it, it wasn’t Will’s fault, but I didn’t want to think about any of them right now.

I received a message back from Laura straight away.  
Laura: I’m coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Carmilla and Laura share a single bed (it will be a nightmare). Leave suggestions please I love comments x


	3. Single bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura arrives at the ginger household.

~Laura POV~  
“Laura Eileen Hollis!” Commanded my dad from the window like I were some untrained mutt.  
I continued walking.  
“Laura!” He shrieked. If I wasn’t as angry and determined as I was, I would have found it extremely funny that he was screaming as if he was some old fishwife. “Don’t make me come down there!” He bellowed flailing his arms about erratically.  
He observed me walk down the road in disobedience following his threat, unaffected. He must of knew I was staying somewhere because I had pretty much packed everything I ever owned to go to Perry’s.   
Carm may have become friends with Perry and LaF despite her difficulties in communication and ... well being nice, but I knew she wouldn’t be entirely comfortable there nor would she be able to play nice for as long as this takes to blow over. Perry and Carm had become friends over some freak turn of events where they bonded over the same taste in fine dining, both insisting LaF and I ate far too much junk. LaF and Carm were inevitably going to become friends due to LaF’s unbreakable strength and loyalty that even the broodiest people couldn’t help but admire. However, Carmilla isn’t too fond of being sampled or being told when to clean.   
I was surprised to find that Dad hadn’t got the car out and driven behind me to fetch me home. I mean it was almost 9:30, to Dad that was prime time for murderers and demons, why wouldn’t he be concerned?  
When I reached LaF and Perry’s house, 19 minutes away from my own house for all those concerned, I delayed a minute in ringing the bell. How fond would Perry be of having me say over the night? I tried to shake off this thought because Perry and LaF were my best friends, why wouldn’t they help me out? But their apartment wasn’t exactly huge and this situation wasn’t exactly ideal.

“Cupcake!” Beamed Carmilla flinging the door open and hugging me, stopping me mid-thought .  
“Carm” I smiled, pulling her closer breathing in the smell of her hair, which smelt like chocolate. I couldn’t tell if that was from a new shampoo or she had eaten so much chocolate that now she was just naturally replicating that smell. She pulled us apart and kissed me, again stopping me from thinking and relaxing me entirely. 

——————

“God, you seem stressed Laur” said LaF passing me a cookie.  
“Sorry, I was just worried if this would be a problem coming here after Carmilla. I just wanted to be here with her after everything that’s happened today”  
“You can stay over anytime you like, Perry and me love having you over, you know that”  
“Thanks” I hummed with cookie crumbs falling from the corners of my mouth.  
“What happened with Carmilla?” They perked up.  
Oh, crap.  
“She didn’t say a lot to me but what she did say was kinda personal. But ...Mattie kicked her out, really”   
“I understand family drama. I get you frosh. Don’t worry.”   
“Thanks LaF”

~Carmilla POV~  
“Laura!” I yelled from the bedroom, knowing full well she was in the lab with LaF. The walls were thin and I felt lazy so I thought shouting was as good form of communication as any other.  
“What!?” She yelled back. Obviously.  
“Come here!” I replied with an attentive ring to it so she would definitely come to me. She walked in moments later with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised and leant on the door as if she were already bored.  
“What is it, Carm?” She seemed slightly pissed off with the fact I had called her in.   
“I’ve forgotten to pack toothpaste and a toothbrush and underwear...” she sighed and laughed, in a turn of events.   
“I thought you might have, wait there” She said leaving me puzzled to sit on the bed and ponder. What did she mean she thought I might have? Am I that predictable? She then lugged in a rucksack that might as well have been packed for a dozen hikers and another bag along with that. “I brought extra everything” she beamed   
“Of course you did”

....

“Awwee Carm you look so cute!” She squealed. If she wasn’t so darn adorable herself I would have fought her over that comment. I had brought my own pj bottoms, but had indeed forgotten my pj top and Laura had put me in her pokémon t-shirt, despite insisting she and I would prefer it if i went without.  
“I look ridiculous” I declared, looking down at the top with long sleeves too short.  
“Get over yourself, you look cute!!!” She said handing me her toothpaste and brushing her hand over my back to push me in the direction of the bathroom.

~Laura POV~  
She came in from the bathroom with a smile on her pretty face. I was sitting on the bed looking at my phone when I realised the issue that was about to arise. I moved over next to the wall and let Carm sit in next to me. Immediately she had on arm and body weight dropped on me and 1/4 of her body falling off the edge of the bed.  
Oh shit.  
“Move over, cutie”  
“I can’t Carm I’m basically on the wall” I tapped the wall to make my point.  
“Ah. Okay I’ll turn the lights off and then maybe we can figure this out and snuggle down”  
She got up, as she said, switched off the light and sat back down. The same situation arose, skin on skin and her arm uncomfortably across me.   
“Okay maybe, you move your leg and put your back to the wall” she suggested. I moved as she said. “OW OW! You’re on my hair Laura!”  
“I can’t move Carm I’m gonna fall off the bed”  
Carm turned over herself and held my hand and pull me up so we were forehead to forehead.   
“Well well well, Cupcake” she said in a sultry tone. How could I resist? I went into kiss her and she leant back to look at me with a smug look on her face. Then THUMP! She fell backwards. Off the bed.   
“OW!!!” She exaggerated.

From the other room a bang on the thin wall came through   
“You better not be doing it in there!” Called LaF  
“TRUST ME WE ARE NOT!” hollered Carm, clutching her head in pain 

“Are you alright?” I asked   
“What do you think?” She winced.  
I got up and let her sit on the bed. She lay down slowly still drawing her breath in, in pain.  
She took hold of the hem of my jogger and pulled me on top of her, making my stomach do that weird swooping thing when you don’t know if it’s flight or fall. I landed with an ‘oof’ from her.  
“Are you alright?” I asked.  
“Never been better” and there she held me, letting my heart beat fast. That was the most comfortable position taken and that night we slept like that; me laying on top of Carm with her arms around me and my head in the crook of her neck, but god was it sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk with me. Whatcha think? What you up to? What do you wanna see next?


	4. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is super fucking tired and this doesn’t have good consequences.

~Laura POV~  
“Carm” I shook  
“No” she whinged and strengthened her grip around me and moving her legs around my waist with enough force to break me if she wanted to.  
“Please I need to pee!” I kissed her neck and fluttered my eyelashes towards her.  
“You’re not helping your case” she said pulling like reigns around me. Grinning, with her eyes closed.  
“Please please please” I repeated with kisses in between. “Please” I longed with a sweet voice and rubbed my nose against hers.  
“Only for you cupcake” she said rubbing my back and releasing me. I left her with a massive grin on her face and headed out the room.  
She had kicked me multiple times during the night and had lightly snored, but I’d do anything for that face so I smiled back.

~Carmilla POV~  
I walked around the kitchen counter admiring my precious little cupcake, circling her. Her small little feet pattered around the kitchen slowly and weakly as she grabbed bowls and milk. She poured me a bowl of cereal and pushed it towards me, then poured herself some. She had also put on a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster for Laf and Perry for when Perry was finished doing the laundry.  
“So what do you want to do today?” She nodded at me.  
“You” I smirked, hoping my charming and selectively few words would be enough to get her back to bed. I pulled her towards me with an arm snaked around her back. She stood between my legs at the tall chair .  
“Woah there, lady killer” she sung at me and indicated to the door to the laundry room. “It’s Lafontaine and Perry’s apartment. It’s time for that sort of thing on our own turf. Plus I’m tired”  
“We don’t have our own turf.” I reminded myself of the reason I was here and how I couldn’t go home and thought I’d express my distaste for the situation by frowning at her. She copied my expression.  
“Okay you big baby, what do you suggested?” She yawned.  
I shrugged and pouted. “So...” I started “we get on a plane to Italy.. or France and rent a little apartment with a swimming pool, for you, obviously. And a deck chair for me, so I can sit and admire and at night we can eat by the sea... under the stars. There will be no Laf or Perry to... disturb us” I ran my finger along her collar bone waking her from the daze inspired glazed look she was giving me. “And then you can flaunt off your amazing body in the summer heat with a gorgeous tan... you’ll look so absolutely beautiful cupcake and I can get a job and we can live in total luxury... hmmm? Whatcha think Laura?”  
Laura smiled with another yawn and whilst going to answer Perry cut in with a arm full of laundry declaring “that’s totally optimistic, Carmilla. And planes are death traps.”  
It was seriously the worst having the 24 hour cock-blockers around.  
“Always ruining my fantasies Betty Crocker. Speaking of ruining my fantasies. Have you considered getting a double for your other room?” I said (on the same subject of cock-blocks).  
“Carm!” Laura said hitting the side of my arm lightly, blushing immensely.  
————————  
I was sat on the bed on Perry’s laptop trying to write up my essay but I was too wrapped up watching Laura handwrite hers with her tongue poking out her lips every minute or so and her sigh whilst she was thinking. I hardly noticed at the time but she had large black eye bags and a blank expression on her face.  
“Carm, I can feel you staring at me”  
“It’s not my fault you are entirely intoxicating”  
I ditched the laptop quicker than it took to sit upon her lap and comb her hair out of her pastel coloured face.  
“Carm, I was thinking about the ‘our own turf’ thing. And I was thinking maybe we could go back to my dad’s”  
“How on earth is that better than here?” I defended  
“Well number 1: I have a double bed. Number 2: my dad is out at work most of the time. We will have free time together and space. Hot food. It’s gotta be better than here at the moment” She said looking down at her cold green salad.  
“I think not”  
“He’s my dad, Carm. He wants what’s best for me and maybe it’s best I go home”  
“It’s been one day Laura”  
“And I haven’t slept. I’m tired and I can’t write my essay. We are already arguing.”  
I stood up. She stood up facing me.  
“We aren’t arguing” I argued  
“We are, too”  
“We are not” I crossed my arms and walked back to the bed  
“See! We are arguing about not arguing. I’m going home. Pack your bags” she said pulling my shirt from underneath her feet and threw it at me. This followed with a jacket and she started packing up her stuff.  
“We are staying” I pronounced and flung my jacket back at her with some force.  
“OW SHIT” said Laura gripping her face. Blood trickled down from underneath her fingers.  
“Laura” I raced to her side removing her hand and peering at the wound. You see, in my jacket pocket were my house keys which had scraped harshly across her face. She saw the blood on her hand and began to sob. “I’m so sorry! Wait there.” I said turning to the door calling for Perry to get the first aid box.

——————  
I took a piece of cloth to Laura’s face and dabbed at gash. Laura winced in pain every time and it took a lot not to cry with her. “I’m sorry” I muttered continuously with a lot of meaning. I held at her hand applying anti-septic to a cloth and preparing for the worst reaction as I wiped it across the mark.  
I decided as it had kept bleeding that I should apply a plaster which I did and placed a kiss on top after.  
“All better” I whispered wiping her tears with the back of my hands. She continued to draw in deep breaths with more and more tears each time. It broke my heart.  
“I want to go home, Carm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the lack of everything but I have GCSEs and they are taking over my life. Be safe in the knowledge it would hurt me too much to break Carmilla and Laura up so whatever happens next they will stay together.


	5. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then they go home.

~Laura POV~  
“Of course. Of course you can go home” Carmilla quivered. She frantically started packing up my stuff where I had been packing, avoiding eye contact with me completely and walking between empty spaces to collect herself.   
“You are coming with me, right?” I said.  
“Only if you want me to”   
She looked up with a guilty expression and watery eyes. Her appearance made me sob again I beckoned her over with my arms she carefully walked over like she was scared. Scared of me or her, I had no idea. I pulled her in as close as I could, breathing in her smell between my sobs and felt her chest quickly rise and fall.  
“Are you okay?” I pulled back to stare at my teary-eyed blotchy faced girlfriend.  
“I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry, sweetheart” she said putting her hand on my cheek a gawking expression hovering at the injury. Her eyes filled up again. She spluttered out a few sobs before I couldn’t stand not having her in my arms. 

~Carmilla POV~

“Thank you for having us!” Cheered Laura, smiling cheek to cheek as if she were the happiest person in the world. She probably was. She really wanted to go home.  
“Laura” I said, grabbing her hand and smiling at her happiness. I was holding one of her huge bag among my own and a goodie bag of food gifted to us by Perry. It was darn heavy but god I would do anything for Laura, including carrying all her bags.  
We walked home almost completely absent-mindedly. There was no conversation; not like we need one. Laura was humming and tapping her feet at stops like a little child going home from school. The contented expression she had held all the way home broke away as we reached her front gate.  
“I said some awful things to my dad. Didn’t even give him a second warning to my leaving, Carm. What if he doesn’t want me home?” She whispered.

“He’ll want you home.” I said moving hair out of her face and moving it behind her ear. She shook her head, letting the hair fall back and cover her sad eyes. “He’ll want you home. I’d want you home if I was him. I bet he’s missing you like crazy”. She grabbed at my fingers nervously. She looked down. If she could have shrunk I feel as if she would have wanted to. “I fell in love with you the first moment I set eyes on you. Without a doubt he did the exact same. Sherman Hollis isn’t the man to throw away 17 years of unconditional love for a petty argument, caused by me might I add”  
She drew a deep breath in and floated her way to the front door. Knocking gently.

“Laura!” Exclaimed the man inside.  
He pulled her in tightly, closing his eyes even tighter. He sealed them so tightly that it blocked me out completely.  
“Dad” she breathed out.  
He let go briefly to take in the sight of her and his eyes darted immediately to the plaster.  
“WHAT ON EARTH HAS SHE DONE!” He screeched. A large hand extended towards me pointing to me like the devil himself.  
“She hasn’t done anything” Laura defended. “I tripped over is all”  
“Then why are you home? Darling you made it pretty clear you didn’t want to stay with me” He shadowed Laura in his nervous look down to the floor. The Hollis trait of a nervous gulp was followed.  
“I just want to be at home with you, me and her. Please dad”   
He looked at me with great disappointment and beckoned us both inside.   
He sat Laura down with a larger first aid kit and shooed me away with the bags.

~Laura POV~  
“I love you, Laura” my dad said, dabbing across my sore wound   
“I love you too, dad” he tapped my back indicating he was done with the re-patch-up. He had seriously considered taking me straight to hospital. I went to get up. I wanted to see if Carm was settled in my room or needed help unpacking my stuff.  
“Umm. Laura stay”   
“Yes?”  
“I don’t think Carmilla can stay with us”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Matska will want her home, don’t you think?”  
“No not really”  
“Think realistically, what if you argue? What about the sleep arrangements? Have you really thought this through?”  
“Yes I have actually. She’s staying. With me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m taking so long with paragraphs but I feel like nobody’s reading and I am knee deep in gcse revision.


	6. The hall way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some cute Holstein followed by Laura getting annoyed with Carm to a lightbulb moment revealing some harsh truth.

~Laura POV~  
I threw myself, in anger, across the house and entered my room with a door slammed behind me. In front of me was beautiful Carmilla who was laying upside down off my bed reading a book, of course. She peered at my gritted face steamed in anger and grimaced at me before returning to her book.  
“I didn’t realise you got a book in acrobatics” I said, stomping my way over to the bed. I moved over our bag she had thrown there and sat next to her dangling corpse. I rested my hand on her bare stomach, which I could not resist but to do as her top had ridden up in her current position. I moved my fingers against her stomach and she jerked forward with a crash and a giggle.  
“did you just tickle me, cupcake?” She demanded from the floor.  
“No...” I lied covering my eyes and mouth because I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Laura Hollis, you sly fox” she said, pushing herself up with her hands. She then towered over me moving her hands on my shoulders pinning me down to the bed. She took to herself to straddle my waist and look me up and down. “Say you are sorry” she teased. ‘No’ I mumbled between giggles. “Say sorry to your ridiculously hot girlfriend, Hollis” she stated moving her hands from my shoulders and started tickling me under the armpit and under my neck. Anywhere she could get her hands on until I admitted defeat and said I was sorry.

“I don’t half love you, Carm” I said breathlessly   
“Well I don’t half love you either, Cupcake” her hands cupped my blushing red face and everything faded to...

~Carmilla POV~  
That fucking alarm clock.  
“Carmilla, get up!” pushed Laura.  
“Don’t wanna” I sneered   
“Get up, we have school!”  
I opened my eyes slightly and gazing back at me was a full clothed Hollis with panicked eyebrows and a finger pointing towards the clock.  
I must have snoozed it.. a few times whilst Laura was in the shower that morning. And a few times whilst she was eating breakfast.   
“I’m tired” I replied   
“Well don’t start activities in the early AM that you can’t handle...” she teased placing down clothes near me and flashing me a frown which could only say ‘hurry the fuck up!’.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

__________________  
We arrived to school on time. I don’t know why the cupcake was worrying so. So, at the school 20 minutes before the bell, astonishingly late in Laura time, we sat on a table with the ginger twins. Apparently, Laf and Perry also run by Laura’s time. Reminder to self: if you want a lay-in in the morning, don’t fall in love with a school-loving nerd.

“I’m tired” I complained, snuggling into Laura’s side completely dependant that she wouldn’t move as long as I was cute.  
“Aw, you big baby” she tutted pulling me in close. Perfect. Perry basically cooed from the other side of the table which I blissfully ignored for the little bit of comfort.

“So Frosh, how’s your dad’s then? Said Laf.  
“Not as half as calm as your residence, but I’m coping. Thanks again for letting us stay”. Hearing Laura talk from the angle I was faced from was like the buzz from your phone when you can’t quite get signal, whilst not totally pleasant to be connected to, Laura was too warm to be let go of.  
“No problem” they smiled, fetching their bag as the bell rang.  
“20 minutes up already!”   
“Yes babe, you would know the actual school timings if you didn’t swan in after midday”.  
I was getting use to Laura’s early morning sarcasm. Me, being too tired to retaliate I just ended up nodding and agreeing.  
Through the corridor came a herd of students all bashing among each other. My early morning brain was not ready for this. I got pushed back and forth. Pulled forward by Laura and hit side and side by other people’s backpacks.  
Reaching salvation, I caught sight of Effie, who was looking more tired than myself and had seemed to develop a caved in face in my absence.  
“Effie!” I hollered trying to catch her attention.   
In return, I got the signature Karnstein bitch face as she walked away.  
What was that about?

~Laura POV~  
It had tormented Carmilla all day. She kept banging on about how her *own* sister had ignored her. She even took to telling everyone in her path...

“She might as well of given me the middle finger” Carm exaggerated.  
“Yeah, but she didn’t”   
“Come on, you saw her face. Tell Lafontaine!” She gestured to the red head, who looked up surprised from eating their sandwich at the lunch table.  
“Yeah come on, tell me Frosh. The vampire’s even using my full name.”  
I sighed. This was ridiculous.   
“Carmilla called for Effie. Effie walked away” I deadpanned.  
Laf and Carm simultaneously sighed at me.

—————————-  
 _(much later_ )

“I don’t know why she blanked me, Laura” said Carmilla thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling of my room.  
“Maybe... because you left her” I said truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading despite the very irregular updates.x


	7. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Hollstein for a bit.

~Laura POV~  
“You’re right” she started to pace.  
“Carm. Here come sit down” I said patting the place next to me. Her face had erupted with panic.  
“No I can’t, Laura. I did leave her. She called and called for me like I did for father and I just left her. My god. Mattie’s right I’m just like her. I’m just like Mother.”  
“No you’re not, Carm!” I tugged on her arm in attempt to make her stop pacing, but she shook me off violently and tutted. “... You didn’t tell me that Mattie said you were like your mother?”  
“I gotta go quick, while Mattie isn’t home.” She said grabbing her leather jacket from my door.  
“Carm!” I ran after her out the house, locking the door behind me.

______________  
  
She knocked repetitively on the door. A mix between loud and shy knocks without a falter of ‘maybe I shouldn’t be here’.   
“...maybe she’s not home yet”  
Carm didn’t acknowledge me and relentlessly continued.  
The door swung open to the tall dark figure of Will standing there like he couldn’t care less. At the sight of us he closed it back again, only stopped when Carmilla shoved her foot in the door.  
“Kitty” he let out with a sigh.  
“Is Effie in?” She pushed at the door trying to look in.

I stood there mostly helpless just watching Carmilla’s fighting resilience. I tried holding on to her multiple times only to be knocked back in her conquest to get in the house giving me pitying looks when I reacted.

“No, she’s not” he said matter-of-factly   
“Oh” she muttered, removing her foot from the door and hands from the wood. She backed away slowly. I followed her back down her own path not once turning back to Will. I grabbed hold of her sweaty palm and she held on tightly to it running her thumb up and down in a strained manner.

~Carmilla POV~  
How on Earth was I suppose to make it up to her? There’s hardly a gift-card to make up for abandoning her. This might seem extreme but this isn’t exactly what I promised when I said I’d ‘never leave her’.  
Despite the situation, Cupcake was being a complete angel. Laura offered me my favourite dinner and put on Netflix for me to pick from the movies with consistent snuggles on offer.

“It’s not your fault, you know” Laura said running her finger along the inside of my arm as I ate. “You were never meant to be responsible for her. And anyways Mattie kicked you out.”  
“Hmm”  
“I know you don’t see it getting better but it will. It will get better” she leaned in and kissed me on the neck. I turned my head and closed the gap again kissing her on the lips.  
“You taste like macaroni cheese” she giggled wiping her top lip.  
“And it’s delicious” I said wiggling my eyebrows.

By the time of 8:30 Laura head lay still on my lap with a couple of light snores. My fingers ran through her soft honey locks and back. My finger nail traced along her hairline and upon her jaw. I moved my finger along her lip line which curled inwards and she smiled up at me, awakening.Her smile was totally enchanting like literal sparks of light were flying everywhere and I had a front row seat to their magic.  
“Carm, you’re staring at me”  
I nodded. Of course, I was. I always stare at her beauty.

  
~Laura POV~   
Okay. I was really tired. In fact by 8:45 I was dozing off again until I heard the buzz of a phone on the counter top. I disbanded myself from Carmilla’s comfy warm lap and lifted myself off the sofa which was a task let me tell you. I looked at mine and saw no notifications so I walked over a bit across the kitchen counter and picked up Carm’s. I sat back down and passed her her phone and she looked at me confused.  
“Well, it wasn’t mine”  
She looked at the notification glowing from a screen and looked back at me confused.   
“What?” I had no idea why she wasn’t looking at me, it’s not like I sent it. She flashed me her screen with a bright green banner glaring at me.

science nerd: guess who’s at my place?

“I don’t know, send them a message back then!”

Carmilla: what? who?  
science nerd: your little sister asking to stay with me and Per. Come and collect before I start an experiment on how the brain of a 13 year old works.  
Carmilla: 20 minutes.

I promptly got told to stay home whilst Carm went to ‘collect’ her and I realised the problem immediately. The house was a mess and there would be no way of moving a mattress without smashing all the plates on the side. Lucky for us, my dad was working until late (not that there would be a problem surprisingly Sherman Hollis is extremely fond of Efthemia apparently reminds him of me), so the mess in the kitchen from my cooking could be dealt with, without his knowledge.

~Carmilla POV~  
“Effie!” I rushed pulling her in close for a hug. She pushed me back immediately, looking at Perry and LaF like traitors too.  
“Get off me! Did you know Mattie was getting married?!” She growled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for love and comments x


	8. Mothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carm being a mother hen. The argument revealed

~Carmilla POV~  
“Well did you? Did you know Carmilla!”  
“Calm down sweetie” said Perry rubbing at Effie’s arm in her mothering manner which went completely unappreciated.  
“I did. Yes” Effie let down an exaggerated sigh and turn away from me. It took a great amount of strength to pull her back to face me. “She told me. We argued and that’s why I came here when I did and I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you. Look at me. I am sorry”.

She pulled me by the hand and pull herself against me with force into a hug like she depended on the hug to last her into the next week. (Or maybe to make up for the last). I rubbed at her back and kissed her head like a mother would.   
“I know you want to stay here but there’s a really comfy place for you to stay at Laura’s and I’m sure if you ask real nicely she’ll bake you some cookies” I offer with a smirk (as if Laura wouldn’t put cookies in the oven at this time- she’s basically renown for it). My sister took her bags from the hall way floor and said her goodbyes to LaF and Perry. I thanked them too for offering to home her and exchanged looks with them like I was at a mother’s meeting. Honestly I cannot see it being much dissimilar.

~Laura POV~  
I had done a rather magnificent job of cleaning up if I do say so myself. I put cookie dough in the oven because there’s something in the smell of them that sends me to asleep and it had appeared to me that Effie and Carm might just need them after a long day of a Karnstein emotional trauma. I had push the mattress off the couch and balanced it against the wall because even with my level of it working out it was impossible for me to move it without an extra pair of hands.

Just in time did the egg timer go off to early me my cookies were done, did a tired looking little girl walk in with a sarky looking matron.  
“Nice to see you haven’t lost that expression Carm” I giggled walking over with a part of a warm cookie in my hand.  
I put the cookie between Carm’s curled lips and hugged upon the smaller girl.   
“Thanks for letting me stay, Laura” she said pushing me away. Charming.  
“Well I need you and Carm to help push the mattress into my room, yknow before you get settled”  
Carm dropped the rucksack she was carrying, which was clearly not hers, Carm doesn’t do lilac.

_________________

“Maybe we should put another blanket on there... and maybe a few more cushions for her” Carmilla pitched to me. Looking at the corner of my room where we had moved the mattress.   
“She has 3 pillows. We collectively have 2 on our bed, anymore more pillows for her and we are sleeping like sardines.”   
“Okay I just want her to feel comfortable here with me. With us.”  
“I know, baby” I whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek as it blushed underneath my lips.  
“Miss Hollis, let’s not start something we can’t finish. Your dad will be home in 5 minutes and my sister is only in the living room to connect to your WiFi” she winked at me and leaned in to temptation. Her breath hot against my lips.  
“Carmie!” Barged in Effie. “Oh sorry, ‘calla can I talk to you?”  
Yep move away from the two ginger cockblockers. Gain a small, curly haired one.

~Carmilla POV~  
“I want to know about your argument with Mattie, please. I want to know what she’s told you, that she’s failed to tell me” she looked down nervously at her hands and fiddled with what seemed like invisible ring around her wedding ring finger. She fidgeted at the kitchen counter before even setting eyes on me.   
“Okay, buckle up creampuff. I’ll tell you everything that happened, I promise you.”

_____________ several days earlier ——————-

“I’ve been dating this man for a few months now” Mattie started to tell me as she looked over her shoulder to me in the kitchen. I was pouring myself a drink and I remember it because I spilt some off the side of the cup and went to fetch myself a cloth. “Mircalla, darling, come sit down.” She insisted. I stopped in my track to get the cloth and sat down on the sofa opposite hesitantly.

I sat on the edge of the plump couch. My feet were touching underneath of the couch as I sat frog-legged ready to jump. “His name is Jamie...” she started again nervously touching her nails. Looking at anything but me.

“If this is a confession of love, I don’t wanna hear it” I joked. Nervous laughing attacked upon my ears. “Is everything okay? Mattie?”

“He’s asked me to marry him” she blurted out.  
“Oh”  
“He asked me to marry him and I said yes”  
“What? What about us?”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk about, Carmilla”

I had suddenly felt sick. Of course she was only talking to me now. She didn’t want me to know about the marriage. This isn’t a bridesmaid talk.

“Mum. She has made massive changes over the past year, Carmilla”  
“So you are sending us to live with Mother!” I scoffed  
“Yes. I am. I’m a grown adult with responsibilities to myself now. So yes you are going to live with your mother”  
“Responsibilities? What about your responsibility of looking after me. Me and Will. You promised”  
“Look after you? I made that promise when I was a teenager, a child”  
“You’re selfish” I declared now standing up.

I was so angry with her. For not telling me sooner. For trying to leave. For everything she was saying. You name it I was fuming about it. I moved myself to the kitchen. I thought possibly resuming my normal activities could make time turn back. Maybe even un-do what was said.

“Me selfish. You’re selfish! Carmilla, you don’t treat anyone with any respect. You wake thinking ‘how can I make everyone miserable’. You know what I’m surprised you haven’t driven your little sunshine princess away”

I took hold of my drink and threw it’s content at her freshly wash and ironed ensemble. Laura loves me, I knew.

“See!” She said talking off her cardigan and patting her top with it without an element of surprise at my actions. “Selfish! You are just like mother.” She fumed “...How she was! You know what. Get out”

“What?” I responded backing into the counters.

“Get out!” Mattie screamed. I was corned in the kitchen, against the counters. She had one hand flexing on the table, a vein popping out her forehead. This could not be happening.

~Laura POV~   
Carmilla walked in looking more than slightly dishevelled. With a unrelaxed crash, she flopped on the bed. Her body turned to me and cuddled into me. Slowly, I moved my laptop from my lap, but a dainty milk white hand set it back down. Through the silence and blatant hurt she was feeling I pulled the blanket over her and ran my fingers through her raven locks whilst I continued typing my essay.

“Long night, huh?” I whispered.  
She just nodded her head weakly against the side of my thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More carmilla being mothery soon. Talk to me in the comments I’d love to talk to you all


	9. When everything is perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm, darlings!

~Laura POV~  
“It’s nice to see you’ve joined us” cooed my dad from a mattress-less couch next to Effie. “Efthemia and I are watching a documentary on the issues with GM Crops”  
“Very interesting” she hummed in sarcasm next to him, fully concerned with her phone. I briefly looked when I walked past but she was watching some marvel edit from what I could see. Bucky probably or Wanda. One thing you need to know about that girl is she really loves her marvel. Carm being the sweetie she is took her to infinity war twice in one week.   
“I’ll pass thanks Dad” I replied, heading to get myself breakfast.  
“Could you and Carmilla go grocery shopping today? It’s just I’m tied down with work and I don’t think I’ll get to it today after this, darling” he pointed to television set explaining how the alleles of the plant were modified or something. (I could not have cared less so I just nodded). ‘Shopping with Carm’ I thought. How cute would she be pushing along the shopping cart?  
“Sure. I’ll go wake up Carmilla now” I smiled with a cup of tea in hand.

~Carmilla POV~  
Hmm coffee. I believed that was what I was thinking as Laura walked in that morning. She sat down on the bed and took a sip and looked entirely appalled when I leaned in myself to take a sip myself.  
“Ew Carm, germs” she said pulling back the cup.  
“We made out last night. My germs are crawling all over you, Cupcake” I said tickling up her stomach taking the sip when she was caught off guard. bleghhhh.  
“How sweet is that? Is that tea! I can’t even tell. Do you want to die early or something? That’s disgusting”

———————-

“Do we need carrots?” Laura asked in dead seriousness. So adorable. I dropped my duty of guarding the trolley immediately to snake my arms around her waist and to whisper in her ear:  
“I was thinking more... chocolate. We need chocolate” I deadpanned.   
Effie was tagging along behind us with her phone in hand. She had gotten bored at watch some documentary with Sherman and told me to ‘get her out of here quick’. So my solution was to get her to push the trolley. My role I know but...  
“We need spaghetti” said Laura rushing too the spaghetti aisle pulling along my sister. Ef rolled her eyes, obviously. She was so done with being the caddy in this situation.

—————  
“I’m bored” complained Effie.  
“We need hot chocolate!” Called Laura rushing off before I could even turn the trolley around leaving us in an empty aisle.  
“Hop on.” I mumbled to the girl.  
“What?”  
“Get. On. The. Fucking. Trolley” I exclaimed.

~Laura POV~

Where were they? For the 5th time I had lost them at the shopping market and it was becoming a problem. I returned to my previous aisle to try and find them. And were they there? Yes. Sprinting down the lane was Carmilla Karnstein, too cool for any sporting activities, then jumping on the trolley and wheeling her and Effie down the aisle. Both laughing and squealing. It was a very childlike moment. Frame by frame I felt like I was staring at two children in a play ground or a theme park and god was Carmilla so sweet with her whole face lightened up in milliseconds played out over minutes.

Carmilla caught sight of me and tried to straighten up. She strut over to me offering her left hand.  
“Care to join us, Hollis?”

Yes, that is my extremely courteous girlfriend.

__________________  
On our arrival home, Effie claimed she had a friend asking after her as she promised to go round her house. She very briefly ran it past Carm before scooting off to her friend. I claimed the shower as soon as we got in and left Carm to do the bags. Honestly I just wanted to be in my night clothes ASAP. Say what you like about skinny jeans but after 1 hour of being in them I’d rather be out of them and into sweat pants.

It may of been the first hour of being home where I sat on my bed with rosy cheeks and wet hair from the shower in Carm’s simba pyjama bottoms and a tank top watching a lot of nothing on my phone.

To be sat down and bored in my room drew a lot of attention to the mess created by Carmilla. Her shirts flung everywhere and as for underwear it was disgusting. Makeup wipes with eyeliner on it; the lot. I got up to clean this mess when carmilla drifted in with a bar of chocolate in hand taking literal bites from it.

“How can you eat it like that?”  
“Like what?”  
I sighed. I knew she’d be able to justify any gross habit she had obtained. I began to make the bed up when I was interrupted in thought.  
“You are so beautiful” she whispered.  
“Carm” I laughed. I leant back into her as she enclosed her arms around me and purred. “I’m in my night clothes”.  
“Yet I can’t seem to keep my eyes off of you, Miss Hollis” she kissed into my neck and raised every hair on my back in the process.

She began to hum whilst turning my body around. With one hand on my waist and another hand in mine and moved forwards and backwards drifting me with her. Closer and closer to her chest. Her skin radiating warmth and her smile burning against my face. She continued to hum and dance and smile and giggle. Fairly, she did keep her rhythm in dancing and tune.  
“I’m so in love with you” In my ear rung.  
“And I’m so in love with you. Carmilla Karnstein” with my fingers I placed strands of her black locks out of her face. So in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my English exam today so I’m sorry if this makes very little sense, my brain hurts.


	10. “Climax”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So smut. And the regular angst. Carmilla briefly visits home. WHat is Mattie trying to tell her? We don’t know because Carm I was pretty angry.

~Laura POV~   
I lightly pushed Carm’s shoulders back letting her delicately fall back on to the bed. She looked up at me with questioning eyebrows. I climbed halfway on top of her, one thigh pressed between her legs, running my hands up against her sides, just touching past her boobs with each pattern.

Carm’s breathing became deeper with each kiss, as I kissed my way across her collarbone. I raised my head to return the smirk I knew she was throwing in my direction. Her cheshire cat grin only fading from her when her face was pulled to mine in a kiss.

Lingering smiles thrown between us stopping a fast progress. Although 5 minutes into the make out clothes started to become absent after being flung across the room. First my top then...everything Carm was wearing. Carmilla bit at my bottom lip running her tongue along it in a drawn out fashion. Carm’s hands weren't idle either, scratching mildly at my back, before groping further down. Carmilla has never been one for patience.  
Her breathing became needy and ragged. The syllables of my name fell out gently in a sigh against my skin as she place my hand where she wanted it.

Her other hand went to grasp at the sheets. I could feel her warmth against my thigh as she bucked and writhed beneath me. Carmilla twitched suddenly and sighed in relief when my fingers first made contact.

It was good that my dad and Effie were out because Carm made it obvious she wasn’t going to be quiet. She was holding my wet hair harshly, fingers tangled within my locks. I built steady pressure and received loud moans from the blushing brunette beneath me probably feeling embarrassed about how needy she sounded, but honestly it was so hot.

By the third digit added, Carmilla was basically screaming in pleasure. I tried to shush her (because neighbours yknow), but she was having none of it.   
Her back arched as her stomach touch mine radiating a white hot heat against me. She flopped back on the bed with a larger sigh. She wiped the sweat from her brow and ran her other hand through my hair.   
“Come here” she said pulling me in for a butterfly kiss.

~Carmilla POV~  
Cupcake got up to make me lunch because she had already got hers ;) and I was pretty warn out...

Effie had texted to say she’d be back at 8 and Mr Hollis wasn’t normally back till 11 anyways so we weren’t too bothered to clear up. Well, I wasn’t.

“Spaghetti for you, my love” softly spoke Laura frisbeeing me a bowl of cold noodles.  
“Hmm delicious” I said sarcastically and sat up. Laura smiled sweetly and sat next to me. “Thanks babe” I kissed at her cheek and leant into her arm turning on the laptop to watch a feminist speech Laura was insistent on watching earlier.  
———————————————-  
About 7:49 became my time to panic. I realised the little darling had said she’d be back at 8 but normally left a 10 minutes early lenience and from what I know now I was right to be concerned.  
“Calm down” beckoned Laura.   
“No I think I’m gonna call her”, which I did. Twice. With no answer.  
“Darling, I think she’ll just be walking home or something” said Laura smoothing my hair down with her index finger.  
“Walk home? It’s so dangerous out there. Robbers and murderers!” I raised my voice at the mere thought.  
“Oh my god. It’s a wonder why you and my dad don’t get along better; you sound just like him”  
“I don’t get along with parents, cupcake” I tried to tease, but my worry took over as I took to the phone again.

It went to voicemail again. But immediately after my phone dinged with a message

Angelface: please come home and pick me up  
Carmilla: what do you mean home?  
Angelface: Mattie won’t let me leave

“Laura, I’m gonna go get Effie” I said trying to not let panic rule my voice.  
“Okay, do you want me to come with you?”  
“No, it’s okay. I can scare away the murderers and robbers”

__________________  
I knocked urgently at the door. It seemed I spent most of my time doing that. Waiting for someone to open the door. Mattie opened it as urgently as me and pulled me into a hug.  
“Carmilla, you’re home” she grinned.  
“Effie! We’re going home”I called, pushing Mattie away. I wasn’t afraid of her. In that moment there wasn’t even the most brutal of serial killers that were going to stop me.  
Shock rung through Mattie’s face. “No, Carmilla we need to talk. Me an-”  
“No, I’m done with talking to you”  
She pulled me in by my wrists to the living room and sat me down.   
“Effie isn’t going anywhere.” She declared as if it were obvious. I shook my head widely. “Carmilla, listen to me. I wa-” she yelled.  
“No, you listen to me. She belongs with me. She belongs with us. Me and Laura”

“She is a child. And so are you. You need an adult in charge of you both an-“  
“She wants to live with us! She’s happy living with us! Why can’t she live with us!?”  
“Mircalla, I can’t explain with you yelling like this just cool do-“ she took it upon herself to take me by the wrists again. Both this time and tried to make me face her.  
“No!” I slapped her hands away. Moving myself as far away from her as possible. Running. Running away from her. Running in the pouring rain. Door slammed behind me. Effie left behind again.

~Laura POV~  
The door tipped open.   
“Carm. I was thinking about ordering in Chinese if you and ef-“ I looked up from my phone to look at the dark figure, a ghost walking in through the door. Her eyeliner was run down to her cheek bones.

_________________________________

Dad came home at the normal time to the midst of the emotional trauma. The curtains were sealed closed with the zip sound ripping through the silence. My dad cleared his throat and let his hand fall on my shoulder. I shook him off as much as I could but the sky had already warned him off. Lightening was dancing across the sky and she was out there alone. While the sky was sobbing, she was too, uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely devastated Natasha is leaving KindaTv. I really hope this fandom lives on despite it.


	11. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x

~Laura POV~  
Dinner was awkward. Insanely awkward. Clattering of cutlery and a scraping upon plates were the only noise filling the void. I felt awful for Carmilla, who not only looked like a drowned and kicked puppy, but also seemed like she was swallowing dagger catching on her throat every time she swallowed a mouthful of dinner. 

I had insisted (lied) to my father saying we had had tea and we would probably be better off going to bed at this time. But he was insistent too, that food was the best medicine for a broken heart.

“I can cook you something else Carmilla” he nervously shuffled. “What do you like? I’m sure we have chips in the freezer or.. um-“ he got up and headed to the kitchen.  
“No, no, it's fine.” Carmilla responded, taking a disheartened bite of a boiled potato before letting it drop to her plate. A small puddle had formed from the dripping of her hair. Her hair was a darkened black in it’s damp form. 

My Dad smiled a sweet smile at her. One he would shoot me when I was younger; if I fell over, or failed to cook some cupcakes. But I’m sure he was starting to like her. He looked upon some worksheets in the kitchen, looking confused and switching between a couple of books.  
“Errr Laura, I think I’m going to have to head back to work. I won't be back until tomorrow morning. I’ve noticed I’ve misplaced some files, which means I won’t be able to work on anything from home. Check all the doors and make sure they're locked. And don't answer the door for anyone, but me.” he kissed my forehead as he walked past and whispered “look after Carmilla”. I rolled my eyes on his way out. Not only s it so like him to forget a sheet but as if I wouldn’t look after Carm.

As the door closed, Carmlila, put down her fork and slopped back in her seat. I picked up her plate and mine and put it next to the sink.  
She giggled “He's letting you stay here all by yourself?”  
“I've got you here, I’m not exactly alone”  
Carmilla giggled.  
“Go grab the bat, Hollis. I think you’re on monster duty tonight” Carmilla yawned.

~Carmilla POV~  
“Carm, wake up!”  
“Cupcake, no” I rolled over. Her happy-go-lucky attitude use to annoy me a lot in morning. There’s something about someone else finding the cheer you can’t gain in the morning that’s infuriating.  
“Carm, the door bell is ringing and it’s probably my dad trying to get back in. Carm, let go of me”  
“I’ll go let Sherman in, shall I?” I got up, dressed merely in bra and pants and headed out to get the door. I took a brief look back at Laura who was red and blushing, rushing to get dressed so I wouldn’t answer the door as I was. 

I got to the door before Laura, naturally. And opened the door quickly whilst covering myself behind it. I yawned a large yawn and I heard sprinting tiptoes across the floor from the cupcake.  
“Morning Carmilla” came the voice from the other side of the door pulling it shut. This was not the voice of Sherman Hollis. His voice slow and calm where as this voice was extremely fast and rich.  
“Mattie!” I growled, opening my eyes sharply.  
“You never did like dressing” she said looking me up and down and ushering me into the next room.  
“Get out” I said, tiredly and weakly. Laura caught me mid-sentence in shock. Her confused brow knitted together as well as her arms crossed against her dressing gown.   
“You didn’t listen to me yesterday, so maybe you’ll listen to me now” Mattie declared grabbing each of me bare arms and trying to look me in my sleepy eyes. “I want you to live with me, when I move out. I want you to come with me. I’ve spoken to my-“  
“No” I pushed back. Moving her out of the room backwards, pushing and moving her.  
“Listen to me. It’s all sorted out. Please”  
“I’m not leaving Will and Effie. Goodbye Matska” I said closing the door lightly behind her.

~Laura POV~  
As the door closed, Carm slid her body down behind it. The door bell went again. An obnoxious knock followed with a yell following that. Carmilla look up from the floor with her sweet large brown eyes. Next to her I sat down on the floor and held at her hand. She smiled.

The letter box flapped open. “Will, he’s moving out with Kirsch. Effie, she will be living with us too.”  
“No” yelled Carmilla through the door.  
“What else do you want from me? I love you, darling. I need you. Who else will look look after me when I grow old and grey, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just be nice guys!


End file.
